Cruel Destino
by Katra Belikov
Summary: Barbara Kean-Gordon murió dando a luz a su hija durante una crisis en Ciudad Gótica. La niña fue vendida quedando así a merced del sistema hasta perderse a si misma. Por las casualidades del destino Talia al Ghul la encuentra y al ver potencial en ella, la toma bajo su ala entrenándola para un solo y único propósito: Ser guardiana de Damian.
1. Prologo: Parte 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y demás material de Batman no me pertenecen. Alguno que otro personaje inventado si, pero el resto no. La trama es mía, y haré lo que yo quiera con ella :).

**Universo Alterno basado en "El hijo de Batman".**

**_Summary:_**

_Barbara Kean-Gordon murió dando a luz a su única hija durante una crisis en Ciudad Gótica. La niña fue vendida y dada por muerta por su padre, quedando así a merced del sistema y del bajo mundo hasta perderse a si misma._

_Por las casualidades del destino Talia al Ghul la encuentra y al ver potencial en ella, la toma bajo su ala, entrenándola para un solo y único propósito: Ser guardiana y protectora de su hijo Damian._

**Prologo.**

_**Parte 1: Cuando la oscuridad lo cubre todo.**_

_|| Año Cero ||_

El caos reinaba en Ciudad Gótica.

Aunque desde cierto punto de vista eso no era extraño, aquel día el infierno parecía haber llegado a la tierra reticente a irse. Los edificios se incendiaban y derrumbaban sobre si a causa de bombas colocadas en sus mismo cimientos, la gente desprovista de maldad al final rebelaba su lado oscuro al salir a la calle con el rostro cubierto a saquear negocios, casas y todo aquello que se cruzara por su camino. Se escuchaban gritos, suplicas, choques de auto y ruidos estrepitosos, todos ellos apocados de vez en cuando por más horribles explosiones.

— ¡Jefe Gordon! — Llamo fuertemente el oficial Simon Jackson mientras entraba a la oficina del nuevo Jefe de Policía de Ciudad Gótica — Estamos listos para la reunión, apresúrese por favor.

James Gordon se giro y asintió mientras el oficial de policía salía de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado. La expresión asustada del hombre era la misma que el mismo tenia interiormente pero no podía demostrar: como el nuevo jefe -desde hace una hora cuando el auto del Jefe anterior había estallado con el adentro- debía mostrarse fuerte y decidido aunque no se sintiera así. Miró a través de la ventana de su oficina a pesar que en ella no había nada que realmente le perteneciera: Gótica parecía haberse convertido en el mismísimo infierno.

Gordon abandono su lugar detrás del gran escritorio de madera y lentamente tomo el control de la televisión, se giro hacia el aparato encendido silenciosamente solo para ver distintas imágenes de destrucción, maldad y muerte que sucedían en toda la ciudad, aquello a lo que el debía enfrentarse lo mas rápido posible. Tratando de reunir valor presiono el botón de apagado y dejando el control remoto de nuevo en su lugar, salio de la habitación imitando el paso de Jackson. Mientras caminaba aseguro de nuevo su chaleco antibalas, palmeo su arma enfundada con la otra mano por reflejo, debía estar listo para salir de la efímera protección que la estación de policía le proporcionaba.

En la sala principal, donde los escritorios de los detectives se apilaban, la mayoría del personal que se había reportado esperaba ansioso y expectante, todos ellos habían venido con la intención de dar su vida por la ciudad y aunque James esperaba que sus decisiones fueran las correctas, un rápido vistazo a los escritorios vacíos le dio un mal presentimiento. Muchas vidas dependían de su accionar.

— Muy bien, repórtenme — Indicó profesionalmente una vez sus compañeros le hicieron espacio en la ronda que habían hecho en torno a gran mapa de la ciudad.

Uno de los pocos policías de la viaja escuela se aclaro la voz para llamar la atención antes de hablar: — Básicamente la mierda pinta mal. El alcalde acaba de renunciar antes de abordar un helicóptero a Washington y salvar su trasero. Nuestras fuerza no alcanza para cubrir todos los disturbios, pero como ordenaste, todos los refuerzos se están reuniendo en el centro de la ciudad y sus cercanías para evacuar a la zona de las explosiones, los bomberos y cuerpo medico esperan nuestra luz verde para ingresar a la zona afectada. La turba furiosa se acerca al centro también y pronto habrá una batalla campal, habrá muchos muertos sin duda. La buena noticia es que la seguridad privada de Empresas Wayne es buena y han conseguido hacer un perímetro en torno al edificio que los saqueadores aun no han violado, han solicitado nuestro apoyo.

— Perfecto, envía a todas nuestras unidades ahí y que se organicen, debemos evitar que los civiles sigan haciendo estupideces. ¿Alguna pista de quien puso las bombas?.

— Nada seguro, el caos es tal que podría ser cualquiera.

— Genial — Dijo sarcásticamente James antes de mirar el mapa — Debemos evitar que la turba siga avanzando, pondremos barricadas aquí, aquí y aquí — Ordeno señalando puntos específicos de la cuidad — Comenzaremos a desbaratar el grupo desde el edificio de Empresas Wayne, contacten con el ejercito y que avancen desde las afueras de la ciudad, los acorralaremos. ¡Vamos, a moverse!.

El movimiento de gente fue instantáneo y los oficiales se movilizaron para cumplir sus órdenes. La secretaria de la estación se acerco en ese momento casi corriendo y con la respiración entre cortada: — Jefe Gordon, llamaron del Hospital, su esposa tuvo un accidente y entro en trabajo de parto.

James se quedo ahí parado por unos segundos completamente asustado. Su esposa Barbara no se suponía que entrara en trabajo de parto hasta dentro de un mes mas, si el bebe ya estaba aquí significada que su estado debía ser malo. Completamente aterrorizado miro alrededor esperando que alguien le dijera lo que tenia que hacer. No podía simplemente ir con su mujer dejando al resto del Departamento a su suerte... pero tampoco dejar a su suerte a su esposa y primogénito.

— Entiendo, gracias por avisarme Susan, yo lo arreglare — Atino a decir antes de volver corriendo a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si. Con rapidez marco el numero de su esposa, maldición cada vez que el temblor de sus manos le hacían confundirse en el marcado hasta que lo consiguió — Responde, responde, vamos Bars, responde... — Susurró una y otra vez mientras el sonido de llamaba le perforaba el oído.

— James — Respondió la voz baja pero dulce de su esposa — ¿Te encuentras bien?.

— ¡Jesús Barbara!, si me encuentro bien pero eso no importa, ¿como estas tu? ¿Como esta el bebe? — Contesto rápidamente el hombre sintiendo como el ritmo de su corazón bajaba un poco.

— Estoy bien, sufrí un pequeño accidente cuando las explosiones comenzaron pero me trajeron rápido al hospital. Los doctores dicen que el bebe se asusto y quiere salir, me practicaran una cesaría dentro de poco. No hay peligro inminente.

— ¡Dios, que bueno! — Casi lloro antes de tomar aire tratando de relajarse — Yo este, tratare de estar contigo lo mas rápido que pueda pero aquí...

— Lo entiendo — Interrumpió su esposa con una pequeña risa — Eres el nuevo Jefe de Policía, ellos te necesitan en este momento, ve.

El hombre se quedo en silencio por largos segundos antes de contestar con un hilo de voz: — ¿Estas segura Barbara? — Pregunto James en tono serio.

— Conozco al hombre con el que me case, cierra la boca y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Tu hijo y yo esperaremos por ti.

Gordon cerro los ojos mientras tomaba la decisión mas difícil de toda su vida: — Bien Barbs, enviare una patrulla al hospital, confió en que estés bien mujer, eres el ser mas fuerte que he conocido alguna vez. Es una de las cosas que amo de ti.

Una explosión se escucho cerca de la estación de policía, los muebles y papeles temblaron y James supo que era hora de moverse.

— Estaré bien Jim.

— Juro que estaré a tu lado lo más rápido que pueda mi amor, lo juro por todo aquello que tengo en esta vida. Te amo Barbara, te amo demasiado.

— Yo también te amo, nos veremos.

— Si — Respondió Gordon antes de cortar con un mal presentimiento encima. Con un suspiro el nuevo Jefe de Policía de Gótica se unió a sus compañeros antes de comenzar a moverse en un intento de traer la paz de nuevo a la ciudad.

Sin saberlo, James Gordon se había condenado para siempre.

En el Hospital General de Cuidad Gótica, Barbara Kean-Gordon sonrió tristemente al tiempo que escuchaba a su esposo cortar la llamada. Preocupada, se pregunto si el estaría bien y si alguna vez la perdonaría por la gran mentira que le había dicho. Rogó en silencio por que Jim la perdonara y se perdonara a si mismo.

— ¿Ya esta? No podemos retrasar mas esto — Indicó la enfermera que sostenía su teléfono celular en su oreja. La pelirroja asintió y la enfermera rápidamente comenzó a moverse al rededor de su camilla. Ella ya no podía moverse por voluntad propia, no después de que el impacto de una bomba volteara su auto y un trozo de hierro lastimara de gravedad su columna vertebral. Solo podía mover su cabeza. Miró alrededor de la habitación donde mas enfermeras, enfermeros y médicos corrían a su alrededor con lastima en sus ojos. Ella no sobrevivía, lo tenía claro, ahora lo que quedaba era salvar a su hijo. A su niña. Cuando quedo embarazada ambos habían decidido no saber el sexo del bebe para que fuera una sorpresa a pesar de ser padre primerizos. Sin embargo las ultimas ecografías que le había hecho para ver el estado del bebe le habían revelado que seria madre de una hermosa niña.

Con lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro, el doctor se acerco para decirle que iban a comenzar con la cesaría.

Pocas horas después, decenas de heridos más entraron por la puerta del hospital.

Nadie noto cuando una de las enfermeras entro a la zona de recién nacidos silenciosamente y miraba a los bebes dormidos. La mujer, con uniforme de enfermera y un barbijo que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, rondo por el lugar hasta detenerse frente a una cuna igual al del resto. El bebe dentro, una personita envuelta en una manta rosa, la miraba detenidamente sin dormir. Sus ojos azul cielo eran hermosos. Mirando alrededor por si alguien la veía, tomo al bebe y salio de ahí tan rápido como había entrado. Camino por los pasillos oscuros del hospital sin que la vieran -cosa que no era difícil pues la central eléctrica de la ciudad también había sido atacada-. Llego sin problemas a la sala de enfermeras y tomo una chaqueta que no era suya, antes de envolver al bebe en ella y salir corriendo de ahí.

Salio por la entrada trasera del edificio y miro alrededor antes de concentrarse en una figura oscura apoyada sobre una pared. Con ojos entrecerrados y cuidadosa se acerco al hombre que la había contactado horas antes para aquel trabajo. Al estar mas cerca noto que el hombre traspiraba y estaba visiblemente alterado, tal vez drogado. Algo histérico el hombre tardo en notarla y cuando lo hizo miro directamente el bulto entre sus brazos.

— ¿Es ella? — Pregunto el hombre tomándose las manos claramente ansioso.

— Si. Mi dinero — Exigió la mujer directamente.

El hombre arrojo la mochila que llevaba sin problemas ni reparos.

— Ahí esta lo que acordamos. Dámela — Dijo y sin mas tomo al bebe de las manos de la enfermera. La mujer rápidamente tomo la mochila y abriéndola contó el dinero antes de asentir y largarse corriendo de ahí. El hombre hizo lo mismo y subió a su auto alejándose del lugar.

Pocos segundos después, una bomba exploto dentro en el Hospital General de Ciudad Gótica.

James Gordon estaba sentado en la calle frente al Hospital de Gótica. Su mirada ausente y vidriosa miraban el suelo mientras a su espalda los bomberos y médicos trabajaban para apagar el incendio que se había extendido por dos pisos del edificio y salvar a todos los sobrevivientes que pudieran. Ya casi lo conseguían, así que nadie más necesitaba al Jefe de Policía por ahora.

El mundo a su alrededor seguía corriendo pero el se quedo en esa misma posición, mirando a la nada con sus manos temblando y un visible tic nervioso en su rostro. Sus emociones eran tantas que se sentía mareado: ira contra si mismo y contra el resto del mundo, angustia por su perdida, miedo, terror, tristeza, soledad.

Al final el único que se atrevió a acercarse al hombre fue su viejo amigo Simon que sin decir una palabra se sentó en la acera a su lado. Los minutos pasaron y casi media hora después James solo comenzó a hablar.

— Barbara no sobrevivió a la cesaría, no tuvo ninguna posibilidades y ella lo sabia; me mintió para que me quedara ayudando a la ciudad — Dijo simplemente antes de que lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos. — Tuve una hija, la enfermeras me dijeron que le pusieron Barbara como su madre. Murió cuando el fuego se acerco a la sección de recién nacidos, no pudieron salvarla a tiempo y ni quiera quedo nada de ella que pudiera enterrar. Yo... yo no se que hacer Simon, de verdad que no lo se — Medio lloro el hombre antes de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Nadie cuestiono la actitud de James Gordon pues lo había perdido todo en pocas horas.

El hombre conocido como David salio del auto con cuidado para no despertar a la bebe. A su nueva hija. Con rapidez miro alrededor para revisar que nadie lo siguiera antes de entrar a la viaja y destartalada casa. Ni bien cerro la puerta tras de si, los gritos de su esposa se escucharon potentemente en el comedor seguido del ruido de objetos siendo arrojados.

— ¡Destiny! ¡Mi bebe! ¡¿Donde estas?! — Rugió la mujer mientras tomaba una silla y la arrojaba contra el suelo haciendo que la madera se destruyera contra el suelo — ¡Destiny! ¡Mi bebe! ¡Destiny! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡¿Donde te metiste?! — Gritaba con todas sus fuertes mientras se movía de un lado para otro buscando descontrolada con sus ojos verde inyectados de sangre.

— Dan, cálmate, amor — Trato de llamar David pero su esposa seguía descontrolada — ¡Dan, despertaras a la bebe! — Grito luego de tratar por varios medios de conseguir la atención de la mujer sin conseguirlo. Lo único que despertó a Dan de su ataque fue cuando la bebe comenzó a llorar inevitablemente. La ojiverde miro a su esposo y luego al bulto que sostenía. Con ojos iluminados se acerco cuidadosamente al bebe que inmediatamente llego a sus brazos, llenándolos completamente.

— ¿Quien es ella? — Pregunto a David luego de mecer a la bebe dulcemente hasta que volviera a dormirse.

— Es Destiny.

— ¿Que? Si... Espera, no, no puede ser. Destiny estaba llorando y... — La mujer se quedo estática con la mirando a la nada antes de comenzar a gimotear angustiada — Y yo quería que se callara y... y, la tome y... fui mala con ella...

— Shh, no, calma mi amor, ella es Destiny, la lleve al hospital y la arreglaron, solo... Debes tener mas cuidado con ella querida, es un personita frágil, debes cuidarla.

— Debo cuidarla — Repitió la mujer con una sonrisa y se alejo, convencida de que su hija debía descansar.

Mientras Dan llevaba a Destiny a su habitación, David miro la sala destruida y con un suspiro subió las escalares hasta la habitación principal. Ahí se acerco hasta el armario abriéndolo y sacando una caja de cartón que contenía algunos papeles y basura. Con algo de culpa tomo la pequeña banda medica que minutos antes había tenido la niña en su bracito. Leyó por última vez la fina letra que decía el verdadero nombre de la criatura: _"Barbara"_, antes de ponerlo debajo de la basura, cerrar la caja y el armario.

Sin apuro, el hombre busco los gramos de cocaína que había ocultado en su traje el último par de horas. Con una sonrisa perezosa saco la navaja y preparo todo con clara práctica antes de esnifar lo más rápido que pudo la mercancía. Era buena, unos pocos segundos después todo minúsculo rastro de culpa había desaparecido.


	2. Prologo: Parte 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y demás material de Batman no me pertenecen. Alguno que otro personaje inventado si, pero el resto no. La trama es mía, y haré lo que yo quiera con ella.

**Universo Alterno basado en "El hijo de Batman".**

**_Summary:_**

_Barbara Kean-Gordon murió dando a luz a su única hija durante una crisis en Ciudad Gótica. La niña fue vendida y dada por muerta por su padre, quedando así a merced del sistema y del bajo mundo hasta perderse a si misma._

_Por las casualidades del destino Talia al Ghul la encuentra y al ver potencial en ella, la toma bajo su ala, entrenándola para un solo y único propósito: Ser guardiana y protectora de su hijo Damian._

**Parte 2: **_**La feroz tormenta que azota todo de mi.**_

_|| Año Cuatro ||_

Según recordaba, el caos estuvo siempre presente.

Desde que Destiny tenía noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que se encontraba, siempre había sido de aquella manera: siempre gritos, siempre lamentos, siempre caos. Su mama era la causa principal de ello. Había sido diagnosticada con trastorno bipolar y depresión -términos que había escuchado por casualidad y que llego a entender luego de una pequeña investigación-, causa por la cual la pequeña pelirroja procuraba mantenerse lo más lejos de ella cuando pasaba por sus "_episodios_". Luego de innumerables palizas había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer cuando Dan se enojaba era esconderse. Si se escondía lo suficientemente bien, su madre al final se terminaba cansando y solo en ese momento, podía ir a ella para intentar calmar. Si por el contrario, la mujer la encontraba, eso era terriblemente malo y al final debería recibir el castigo en silencio, sin soltar una mísera lagrima pues eso lo hacia todo peor. Tan solo tres meses antes no pudo evitar llorar tras recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y Dan se había alterado tanto, que había terminado fracturando su brazo tras una poderosa patada cuando había intentado ponerse en posición fetal para minimizar las zonas expuestas.

Luego de que todo acabara y su madre le pidiera disculpar una y otra vez, basto con ir al hospital y decir que se había caído para que nadie hiciera muchas preguntas respecto a su estado.

Destiny recordaba la pequeña sala en la que se había quedado mientras su madre le contaba una gran mentira a una enfermera de como se había caído por las escaleras mientras jugaba. Ni se inmuto pues_la mentira, los castigos y la violencia eran lo normal,_ o eso pensó mientras miraba a todos los niños en la sala que probablemente también se habían portado mal y sus madres los habían castigado.

Su padre, por otro lado, era más fácil de tratar. Él la ignoraba siempre y cuando ella no se metiera en su camino. David era un hombre de pocas palabras que amaba solo dos cosas: su esposa y las drogas.

Destiny no entendía muy bien que era aquello que su padre a veces aspiraba y otras veces ponía en su cuerpo a través de una aguja extraña, pero sabia que una vez el hombre hiciera aquello, no debía preocuparse de él por el resto de la noche. Por lo general lo máximo que hablaba con el eran unas simples palabras cuando volvía tarde de trabajar, luego él se diría a su habitación, algunas veces con su madre, otras completamente solo mientras se perdía en sus vicios.

Destiny sonrió mientras apresaba a su osito de felpa fuertemente entre sus brazos. Su madre y padre no le compraba nada fuera de algunas prendas de vestir al años, así que no fue hasta una año atrás -cuando la anciana Anna se había mudado a la casa de al lado- que le habían regalado su primer juguete: una osa de felpa que bautizo con el nombre de Ziva. La niña amaba a su osita, no importa lo sucia o desgastada que estaba ahora, era lo único que tenia para jugar pues Dan se negaba a que fuera a una guardería y tampoco la dejaba ir muy lejos de la casa pues decida que _"cosas realmente malas podían pasarle"_ si lo hacia.

— La abuela Anna dijo que estoy mejorando — Comento con felicidad Des -como la abuela la llamaba cariñosamente- — Ahora escucha Ziva — Dijo seria a la osa para que la escuchara leer: — " Ha-bía un-a vez veinti-cinco soldados de plo-mo con un bo-bonito uniforme azul y rojo y- un fu-sil al hombro. Vivían me-ti-dos en una ca-ja de ma-dera y... [*1]

— ¡Destiny! ¡¿Donde estas maldita mocosa malcriada?! ¡Bastarda inútil! — Rugió repentinamente su madre desde la planta baja mientras el sonido de alguien corriendo a toda velocidad helaban la sangre de la niña. Tan rápido como pudo y ya acostumbrada a ello, la pelirroja tomo el libro miniatura que su vecina le había regalada y lo escondió en sus ropas antes de tomar su único juguete y salir de su habitación designada, sabiendo que Dan la iría a buscar a aquel lugar primer. Sabiendo que tenia poco tiempo corrió a la habitación de sus padres y en vez de esconderse abajo de la cama -lugar donde ya la habían atrapado- se dirigió al armario, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola cuidadosamente tras de si. Con familiaridad se deslizo entre los abrigos desgastados hasta llegar al fondo del mugroso lugar y, sin importarle el calor o los posibles insectos que ahí se alojaba, se sentó en una esquina antes de cubrirse con una manta olorosa y podrida.

Trato de no respirar, de no moverse, de hacerse invisibles para no ser descubierta. Cerro los ojos mientras trataba de soportar el miedo que recorría su cuerpo mientras escuchaba a su madre correr por la casa maldiciendo, chillando históricamente mientras rompía los pocos muebles que quedaban en pie en la casa.

Se quedo ahí mucho tiempo, no supo decir a ciencias ciertas cuando. Se atrevió a sacar de encima de su cabeza la manta cuando el silencio reino completamente en todo el lugar. Casi sin respirar se acerco a la puerta de madera antes de entre abrirla y mirar por el pequeño espacio. Nada, ni rastros de su madre. Solo vio la mayor parte del lugar destruido. Sangre, probablemente de Dan, cubría la cama dada vuelta y el colchón, se había lastimado como ya antes había sucedido.

Destiny cerró otra vez el armario mientras volvía a su refugio anterior, no saldría, no por ahora. Aún con terror, abrazo a Ziva fuertemente en su pecho, sollozando sin poder evitarlo. Al instante supo que estaba llorando y con pánico se limpio rápidamente. Si Dan la hallaba en ese estado la mataría, no había dudas de ello. Cuando nada pareció resultar se hizo una pelota aferrando su juguete con fuerza. _Debes relajarte_ se dijo una y otra vez mientras miraba las mantas podridas y sacos desgastados, debía distraerse.

Luego de un rato cambio de posición y su mano se topo con una caja, una que ya había visto anteriormente y que no abrió por miedo. Había aprendido que la curiosidad era mala mucho tiempo atrás. Sin nada que perder -pues Dan no aparecía- abrió la caja encontrándose con papeles viejos y algunas agujas sucias de David. Con cuidado, saco algunos papeles para ver de que se trataba -procurando no tocar las agujas- y suspiro decepcionada cuando no entendió nada pues aunque Abuela Anna le estaba enseñado a leer, aun no era lo bastante buen. Volvió a meter cuidadosamente el contenido en la caja hasta que una pulsera le llamo la atención; la tomo y sostuvo cuidadosamente entre sus dedos confirmando que era pequeña, muy pequeña, como si fuera de un bebe. Recordó a su madre usar una de esas cuando regresaba del hospital.

La pulsera estaba llena de polvo y desgastada, pero aun podía notarse que tenia algo escrito. Sin tener muy en claro que pasaba se acerco a la luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta y entrecerró los ojos forzándose a leer.

Luego de muchos intentos sin entender, trato de pronunciar las silabas como su abuela le había enseñado: — Ba-Barb-Barba-ra — Intento un par de veces hasta que sintió que lo había dicho bien: — Barbara ¿Quien es ella? — Se pregunto mientras veía el nombre seguido de una serie de números.

Miro la banda con curiosidad, sintiendo una familiaridad que no había sentido nunca hasta aquel momento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como el silencio era interrumpido y alguien entraba por la puerta principal.

— ¿¡Que demonios!? — Se escucho claramente la voz de David mientras arrojaba algo al suelo y comenzaba a correr por la planta baja: — ¿¡Dan!? Amor ¿¡donde estas!?... Oh querido dios, Dan ¿que te sucedió? — Dijo el hombre al encontrar a su esposa.

Destiny acomodo cuidadosamente todos lo objetos de nuevo en la caja antes de salir del armario y caminar silenciosamente por el pasillo. Se acerco y desde las alturas pudo ver a su madre llorando en el suelo cubierta de sangre. David a su laso trataba de vendar sus manos y detener la hemorragia.

— Y-yo, yo qu-eria — Intento decir la mujer pelirroja mientras miraba a su esposo actuar — Yo buscaba a Destiny.

— ¿La niña? ¿Donde esta?.

— No lo se.

El hombre se quedo en silencio y miro asustado a Dan pensando que la historia se había repetido. Con miedo miro a su mujer tratando de buscar respuestas hasta que subió la cabeza y vio a la niña sobre las escaleras, sus ojos celestes miraban con miedo la escena frente a ella, pero aparentemente parecía estar bien.

— Ella esta bien — Comunicó el hombre a la mujer -que comenzó a llorar- antes de seguir trabajando en las heridas — ¿Tomaste tu medicina hoy?

— No.

— Ve a buscarlas — Ordeno David volviendo la vista a Destiny. La niña de inmediato fue al baño y abrió el cajón de medicamentos: miles de francos de plástico vacíos se encontraban ahí, pero ninguna pastilla. La pequeña pelirroja volvió sobre sus pasos y con cuidado bajo las espaleras hasta legar al lado de su padre.

— Ya no hay mas — Dijo con tono bajo para no alertar a Dan. David maldijo y con violencia comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas hasta sacar algo. No hizo falta que viera pues ya sabia de lo que se trataba. Sabia que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al saber que su madre dormiría el resto del día.

— Vete — Dijo secamente su padre al tiempo que inyectaba a su madre y luego a él mismo con la misma aguja. Destiny no lo dudo y salio de su casa en dirección a el hogar de la abuela Anna. La simpática mujer le daría leche con galletas y le enseñaría a leer. Sonrió mientras tomaba a Ziva de una de sus patas y atravesaba la verja, ese día había sido bueno dentro de todo.

_¿Quien era Barbara?_

La misma pregunta se había alojado permanentemente en la cabeza de Destiny desde que había visto la banda. De alguna forma, era como si una fuerza invisible le incitaba a que averiguara la respuesta a aquella incógnita y lo haría -con cuidado infinito-.

La primera persona a la cual le debía preguntar era a su madre. La mujer había conseguido nueva medicina y se encontraba estable, razón para estaba de un humor excelente -o mejor que el usual- y mas dispuesta a cooperar. La pelirroja espero a que su madre se relajara y esa mañana, mientras preparaba el desayuno, le hizo la inocente pregunta:

— Mami ¿quien es Barbara?.

— ¿Barbara? Ni idea, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, ¿porque preguntas?.

— Vi una banda como las que tú traes cuando sales del hospital, con ese nombre.

— ¿Donde?.

— En la casa.

Su madre se giro y la miro fijamente aunque sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados.

— Debes estar confundida, probablemente sea el tuyo, el que tenias cuando te trajimos del hospital cuando naciste — Afirmo Dan antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Destiny sabia que la mente de su madre no funcionaba bien y con un suspiro se apoyo en la mesa frente a ella. De repente su madre se quedo inmóvil y volvió a girarse lentamente: — ¿Y desde cuando sabes leer? Yo no te enseñe ¿Quien lo hizo? ¡Con quien estuviste hablando! — Exigió al tiempo que arrojaba las cosas que sujetaba y se acercaba a ella. Con violencia, la mujer tomo el cabello de su hija y lo zarandeo mientras la pequeña cerraba los ojos en un intento de no llorar de dolor.

— ¡Papa me enseño! Mami eso me duele, ¡Papi fue el que me enseño! — Grito la niña histérica.

— Eso es mentira, ¡dime la verdad!.

— Es la verdad mami, te lo juro, ¡papa me enseño! — Siguió gritando Des hasta que su madre la soltó.

— Le preguntare a David cuando venga, espero que no me mientas por que ya sabes lo que te espera — Simplificó Dan mientras se giraba y ponía huevos y tocino quemado en un plato que tendió a su hija. Luego se sirvió a si misma y tomo asiento.

A los pocos minutos la mujer olvido todo el episodio.

Lo que ocurrió con su madre no desanimo a la pequeña.

Con paciencia, espero hasta el viernes para tratar de sacarle información a su padre pues en esos días el hombre recibía su sueldo y corría a los barrios bajos para comprar droga y pasar inconsciente todo el fin de semana. El único momento en el que se ponía hablador era cuando estaba drogado.

Como cada viernes David llego a casa y saludando se dirigió a su habitación. Por la madrugada, Destiny se deslizo con cuidado por la alcoba y vio a su padre tendido en la cama inmóvil, mirando de forma ausente el techo. Dan se había quedado abajo mirando la televisión a sabiendas de que su esposo no estaría disponible y la niña supo que no había mejor oportunidad que aquella.

Con cuidado, se acerco y luego de unos segundos susurro la misma pregunta: — ¿Quien es Barbara?.

Luego de repetir la misma pregunta dos veces mas el hombre le presto atención y miro en su dirección antes de responder algo que marcaría su vida para siempre: — Tu eres Barbara. Ese era tu nombre el día que te compre...

— ¿Comprarme? — Pregunto sorprendida sin entender nada.

— S-i, si. Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Volvía de trabajar y cuando llegue a casa Dan estaba llorando, había "roto a Destiny". Mi hija estaba muerta en sus brazo — Dijo de forma lejana mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla — pero no quería perder a mi mujer también, así que fui al hospital y te compre, así Dan seria feliz.

Barbara se quedo inmóvil. Contrario a lo que sus padres pensaban, ella era muy inteligente: sabía leer, escribir y adoraba miraba todos los programas infantiles para aprender más cosas. La abuela Anna decía que ella era un genio, razón por la cual entendió perfectamente todo lo que David había dicho. El no era su papa real, Dan no era su mama real. Ella no era su hija. Ella había sido comprada. Con tristeza, lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos. Trato de irse pero su padre levanto su mano y la sostuvo del cuello con fuerza, su mirada lejana estaba concentrada en su cara.

— ... Pero nadie puede enterarse de esto cariño, tendría que matarte si te enteras. Así que mejor estate callada — Continuo el hombre a la vez que hacia un gesto infantil con su mano libre para decirle que aquel era un secreto. Barbara se trago el miedo y asintió como pudo, temerosa de que su padre... de que David la lastimara.

El hombre, ya fuera de si, la soltó conforme por su respuesta.

Barbara aprovecho y fue a su cuarto, donde lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

— Des cariño ¿que es eso? — Pregunto la Abuela Anna con interés. La anciana se refería a una mancha negra que cubría el antebrazo de su pequeña invitada.

Barbara cerro los ojos tratando de ignorar la molestia que le provocaba ese nombre y miro el golpe con indiferencia. Dan se lo había hecho cuando jugando en el jardín había manchado una camisa de David. Aunque no era ni de lejos el peor golpe que había recibido, era el primero que la abuela le veía.

Como Dan le había ordenado, contesto lo que siempre decía: — Me caí jugando — Contesto sin mirar a la mujer.

Si había algo que Annabeth no era, eso era ser tonta. La perspicaz anciana había vivido muchos años y no le fue difícil adivinar lo que estaba pasado; de cierta forma, hasta lo había intuido por la actitud reservada de la pequeña.

— Cariño, tú, este, ¿te caes muy seguido? — Pregunto Anna con cuidado.

— Sip, soy muy torpe — Respondió como si nada antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y levantar un poco el libro que leía en ese momento: — Aquí dice: " El cerdito mayor puso al fuego una olla con agua. El lobo co-" ¿"co" que?.

— Dice: " El lobo comilón descendió por el interior de la chimenea, pero cayó sobre el agua hirviendo y se escaldó.". Comilón quiere decir que le gusta comer. El lobo hambriento quería comer a los cerditos pero cayo en el agua caliente y se quemo — Simplificó la mujer con una sonrisa.

— Entiendo — Dijo Barbara sonriendole a la abuela y volviendo a leer para terminar el cuento: — "Escapó de allí dando unos terribles au-llidos que se oye-ron en todo el bosque. Se cuenta que nunca jamás qui-so comer cerdito" [*2]. ¡Que bueno! Me gusto mucho el cuento, ¿tienes otro abuela?.

— Claro que si cariño — Respondió la mujer rápidamente mientras iba al estante de libros y sacaba otro para que la pequeña genio siguiera practicando.

El resto de la tarde, Anna y Barbara hablaron, comieron y se rieron mucho. Finalmente, la noche cayo y la pequeña fue a su casa para no darle a Dan oportunidad de quejarse.

Mientras Annabeth veía a Destiny irse, la sonrisa de la mujer cayo hasta que su expresión se torno sombría. Entro de nuevo a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina tomando el teléfono:

— _911, ¿cual es su emergencia?_.

— Quiero reportar un caso de abuso infantil.

Ya era de noche cuando el sonido de gritos y sonidos fuertes la despertaron. Con pánico, salio de su cama con Ziva en sus brazos.

— ¡Dan y David Black, es la policía, abran, tenemos una orden! — Exigió la voz profunda de un hombre antes de que el sonido de la puerta siendo destrozada la asustara. Sin saber que hacer, Barbara corrió al lugar más seguro que había en toda la casa: el ático. Con los piecitos descalzos corrió hasta el lugar donde su madre la encerraba de vez en cuando. Subió las escaleras y se refugio en una esquina donde su pequeño cuerpecito era casi indetectable.

— ¡Debe haber una niña aquí! ¡Encuéntrenla!— Rugió una voz cercana luego de unos minutos y Barbara supo por los sonidos fuertes que había mucha gente en la casa. Gente que eventualmente la encontraría. Con miedo y lágrimas en sus ojos miro alrededor hasta encontrar una tabla suelta en el piso. Abrazo a Ziva y le dio un beso antes de forzar la madera y meter al animalito ahí.

— Volveré por ti Ziv, lo juro — Dijo la pequeña antes de volver a acomodar las tablas justo a tiempo pues un policía subió las escaleras y le apuntara con una linterna.

— ¡Aquí esta! — Rugió el hombre y luego todo fue un caos.

Mas gente vino y se fue, todos hablaban y de repente alguien la llevo a fuera donde muchas patrullas de policía estaban estacionadas en la calle. Los vecinos salieron de sus casas y mucha mas gente de ella no conocía la rodearon. Luego de eso vinieron médicos y la revisaron y le dieron algo de comida. Por costumbre, se abrazo a si misma, tratando de hacerse pequeña para que nadie la notara. No tenia ni idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

— Jefe Gordon, encontramos evidencia en la habitación principal — Se escucho y Barbara levanto la vista hacia el policía que hablo, se encontraba frente a un hombre de estatura mediana y cabello marrón que le daba la espalda. Ambos tenían en media la caja que había cambiado su vida. El Jefe Gordon reviso el contenido con guantes blancos, sacando agujas y papeles. Pero no sacaron nada más.

Nadie jamás sabría su nombre pues la pulsera ahora estaba protegida e el interior de Ziva.

Una mujer de cabello rubio y traje se acerco a ella luego de hablar con los médicos que la habían atendido:

— Destiny, soy la señora Smith, la asistente social que se encargara de ti a partir de ahora, ¿como estas?.

Barbara se giro para ver a la mujer que sonreía forzadamente. La miro desconfianza, sabiendo por su lenguaje corporal que no era de fiar -no como la abuela Anna- y pregunto lo único que importaba:

— ¿Donde están David y Dan?.

— Ellos están lejos, ya no pueden hacerte daño.

La pelirroja asintió, por un lado contenta, por el otro totalmente asustada: ¿Que seria de ella a partir de ahora?.

[*1] Fragmento del cuento Infantil _"El Soldadito de Plomo"_.

[*2] Fragmento del cuento infantil _"Los tres cerditos"_.


	3. Prologo: Parte 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y demás material de Batman no me pertenecen. Alguno que otro personaje inventado si, pero el resto no. La trama es mía, y haré lo que yo quiera con ella :).

**Universo Alterno basado en "El hijo de Batman".**

_**Atención: Realice cambios mininos en los anteriores capítulos. Te invito verlos antes de leer este. 15/6/2016.**_

* * *

**_Summary:_**

_Barbara Kean-Gordon murió dando a luz a su única hija durante una crisis en Ciudad Gótica. La niña fue vendida y dada por muerta por su padre, quedando así a merced del sistema y del bajo mundo hasta perderse a si misma._

_Por las casualidades del destino Talia al Ghul la encuentra y al ver potencial en ella, la toma bajo su ala, entrenándola para un solo y único propósito: Ser guardiana y protectora de su hijo Damian._

* * *

**Prologo.**

**Parte Final: La que arde en las tinieblas.**

|Año Dieciocho||

_"Un nuevo incidente azota Cuidad Gótica. Esta mañana, alrededor de las 5 de las mañanas se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Sara Smith, una asistente social de 40 años soltera que había desaparecido el jueves pasado. Aparentemente la señora Smith no asistió a trabajar el viernes y a pesas de los esfuerzos de parte de su empleador y posteriormente la policía, no se hallaron pistas de su paradero.  
Según fuentes cercanas a la policía, el cuerpo presento distintos tipo de tortura que se presumen, sufrió la mujer aun en vida. No hay sospechosos pero rumores vinculan a la señora Smith a casos de desapariciones de niños y negligencia en su cargo. Aun así, la policía baraja diferentes rutas de…"._

— Suficiente señora Robinson, ya es hora de dormir — Anuncio la enfermera apagando el televisor con el control remoto. Helena Robinson miro a la puta rubia de pechos caídos con tanto odio que si la mirada matasen, la niña estaría ya con sus ancestros. La enfermera tembló ante la mirada casi violenta de la mujer que a pesar de tener cáncer de pulmón y los días contados, parecía tan atemorizante como el primer día que ingreso a quimioterapia. Según comentaban las enfermeras en la sala de descansó, la vieja bruja –un apodo adorable y justo para ella- no tenia familia, solo una billetera bastante profunda y cargada con la que podía mantenerse en aquel hospital de lujo sin preocuparse por los intereses. Eso estaba bien, la enfermera no podía imaginarse a la mujer vieja y calva con mirada oscura y ojos inyectados en sangre como una persona normal con hijos y nietos, había algo en ella que no estaba bien, algo que iba mucho más allá del cáncer.

El silencio se extendió y la mujer entrecerró los ojos antes de girarse y adoptar una posición más cómoda para dormir. Los cables que tenia inyectados y la mascarilla irritaron su piel pero la anciana se negó a mostrar cualquier indicio de debilidad. No frente a la puta rubia de tetas caídas.

La enfermera suspiro de alivio ante la batalla ganada y se giro para salir de la habitación apagando la luz por el camino.

En la penumbra, Helena miro hacia el techo con seriedad, le parecía injusto y entupido que una persona tan fuerte como ella fuera derrotada por una enfermedad tan poco cosa como el cáncer. ¡No era justo! No para ella cuya ambición le había hecho escalar de a peldaños agigantados en la sociedad. Tenia dinero, poder e influencia, pero ni eso podía evitar que sucumbiera ante aquella puta enfermedad. ¡Mierda!.

— Piensas que no es justo. Que patético — Dijo una voz y Helena se sobresalto e incorporo como pudo. Miro la habitación hasta reparar en una sombra en la esquina más lejana. No había estado ahí un segundo antes. Un pequeño sonido le indico que la ventana estaba abierta, la brisa nocturno congelo su piel mientras la sombra se movía en completo silencio sin darle la espalda en ningún momento. Estaba analizándola, midiendo su potencial como una bestia a su presa.

— ¿Quie-n eres — Susurro con un hilo de voz atemorizaba. Sus instintos le decían que estaba ante un depredador superior.

— Un fantasma — Dijo la sombra acercándose y dejando que la luz de la noche lo bañara. Era menudo y estaba cubierto de negro con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser amenazador. — Un fantasma de navidades pasadas tal vez — Se autocorrigio ladeando la cabeza como si pensara que la analogía era la adecuada.

— Yo no te conozco.

— Pero yo si Helena Marie Robinson Aka Doctora Sangrienta. Graduada con honores de la Universidad de Medicina en Gótica con una beca completa. Fuiste una profesional destacada hasta que se te involucro en un caso de robo de anestésicos y drogas farmacéuticas muy raras por lo cual fuiste retirada de tu cargo. Luego se comprobó exitosamente tu participación en robo de bebes y adopciones fantasmas. Cumpliste 2 años de cárcel antes de salir y escapar de Gótica. Amasaste una buena fortuna realizando operaciones ilegales, abortos y robo de órganos hasta que te diagnosticaron un muy agresivo cáncer de pulmón hace 6 meses. Tu esperanza de vida es de apenas un par de semanas.

— ¿¡Como sabes todo eso!? — Chillo la mujer mayor realmente asustada.

— Shhh — Indico la figura y de un salto ágil y silencioso se posiciono sobre el regazo de la mujer inmovilizándola con facilidad. — No va a doler mucho — Indico sacando una jeringa y clavandola en el antebrazo de Helena. Al instante su cuerpo dejo de moverse. _"¿Que?"_ Pensó parpadeando en un intento de aclarar su visión repentinamente borrosa, su cuerpo no le respondía y a pesar de estar sucumbiendo ante el pánico, era incapaz de demostrarlo de alguna forma.

— Relájate, es solo un potente relajante muscular, desaparecerá en solo unos minutos pero seras incapaz de moverte hasta entonces— Dijo sin mas bajándose de la mujer y tomando asiento en la cama como si fuera suya — Esto no demorara mucho. Te preguntaras quien soy y que quiero, lo primero ya lo respondí, lo segundo es bastante simple: quiero que recuerdes. Hace exactamente dieciocho años, durante la crisis del día D en gótica, tu estabas de guardia como enfermera debido a la sospecha de tu participación en un robo de drogas con propósito medico. Luego de ese incidente renunciaste a tu puesto y abanaste la cuidad no sin antes depositar una suma de trecientos mil dolares en una cuenta en el extranjero. ¿Lo recuerdas?.

Helena entorno la mirada antes que los recuerdo invadieran su mente. El conocimiento brillo en sus ojos antes de que el pánico aplacara toda incertidumbre o razón, abundantes lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de la mujer pero la figura ni se inmuto.

— Veo que si lo recuerdas. Ese día secuestraste a un bebe y lo vendiste a un hombre sin darle mucha importancia. Te contare el final de esa historia: la niña termino viviendo con una pareja de drogadictos y abusivos padres sustitutos. Por supuesto, aquello no duro mucho y termino en servicio sociales donde la asistente social la vendió a una arena donde la traban como un animal y le obligaban a matar niños de su edad por diversión. Eso hasta que fue adolescente y la acogió un grupo criminal para entrenarla como su arma. Desde ahí planeo su venganza y la llevo a cabo: Encontró a su supuesta madre en un hospital psiquiátrico y luego de un poco de manipulación y tortura logro empujarla a que cometiera suicida. A su padre lo encontró debajo de un puente mas muerto que vivo consecuencia de sus excesos con las drogas y al igual que el no invirtió mucho tiempo en ella, ella solo lo golpeo a puño limpio hasta matarlo. Con los dueños y clientes especiales de arena se puso creativa pero fue con la asistente social con la que de verdad desato toda su barbarie. Debiste verlo en tele — Hablo tan casualmente girándose un poco en dirección a Helena que pensó que se orinaría en cualquier segundo. Tembló y un imperceptible movimiento en su brazo izquierdo le dijo que la droga estaba desapareciendo de su sistema. — Como sea, a pesar de todo eso ella no se sintió satisfecha. Algo faltaba, algo estaba pasando por algo. Fue entonces cuando pensó en el comienzo y busco información… que llevo a usted Doctora Robinson. Y por su expresión, no estaba equivocada.

La mujer temblaba ante de la figura que se levanto con tranquilidad de la cama y se deslizo hasta el costado mas próximo a ella. La luz nocturna se filtro por la ventana y Robinson observo los mismo ojos azules cielo de dos décadas atrás. La mirada era fría e inhumana penetraba todo su ser.

— Y ya que tus temblores volvieron y faltan siete minutos para para el cambio de guardia lo mejor seria que me diera prisa para acabar con esto de una vez — Anuncio apagando la maquina que registraba los signos vitales del paciente. De un rápido movimiento la sombra estuvo sobre la mujer rodeando su cuello con fuertes manos enguantadas. Helena trato de pelear pero la droga sumada a su débil cuerpo y la fuerza de su atacante hizo que cualquier posibilidad de escapar fuera nula. Su visión se fue oscureciendo hasta que la negrura le envolvió y luego no hubo nada.

* * *

— ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¡Ya casi termina tu turno! — Anuncio Jessica a su compañera al ver la mueca de desagrado que ella hacia mientras miraba el reloj.

— Porque debo hacer mi ultima ronda — Simplifico y Jessica supo que aquel día la Vieja Bruja debía estar de mal humor.

— Te acompaño.

— Genial — Anuncio esperanzada la rubia al saber que la vieja estaría mas reticente a pelear si iban las dos juntas. Jessica la siguió conversando de nada en particular hasta llegar a la habitación 208. En silencio abrieron la puerta y vieron con sorpresa que la mujer estaba acostada en su cama, para alivio de las enfermeras. Jessica se dirigió a la puerta sin mas dispuesta a seguir la ronda. Su compañera quiso imitarla hasta que vio la maquina apagada y frunciendo el seño se acerco para presionar el botón de encendido. Un fuerte pitido la saco de balance y asustada se giro a la señora con la que había discutido pocos minutos antes. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y asustados. No respiraba. Su expresión de perpetua agonía combinadas con las grotescas marcar en su cuello llevaron a la enfermera al limite. Se desmayo y Jessica al ver el espectáculo solo grito de horror.

* * *

La noche cayo en la cuidad de forma tranquila hasta que un grupo de patrullas a toda velocidad atravesaron la avenida. La sombra caminaba tranquilamente por la acera en dirección contraria a el tumulto de sirenas con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

_**Nota de Autor:** Como cuando repentinamente posteas y no saber el demonios pasa, bueno así. Sin mucho que decir y con ninguna escusa que justifique la demora, les traigo la tercera parte. Luego de esto comenzara lo bueno, o eso planeo. Gracias a la gente que comente y a la que solo leyó, también gracias, dejen sus comentarios, no sean tímidos._

_Estoy feliz porque JJC llego a los 34 comentarios, rompí mi propio record (?). Y gracias también Brianna Phaola Neok, Selmarie y aquellos que comentaron sin dejar nombre. Se aprecia._

_Nos vemos en la próxima._

**_Atte: Katra Belikov. _**


	4. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y demás material de Batman no me pertenecen. Alguno que otro personaje inventado si, pero el resto no. La trama es mía, y haré lo que yo quiera con ella :).

**Universo Alterno basado en "El hijo de Batman".**

* * *

**_Summary:_**

_Barbara Kean-Gordon murió dando a luz a su única hija durante una crisis en Ciudad Gótica. La niña fue vendida y dada por muerta por su padre, quedando así a merced del sistema y del bajo mundo hasta perderse a si misma._

_Por las casualidades del destino Talia al Ghul la encuentra y al ver potencial en ella, la toma bajo su ala, entrenándola para un solo y único propósito: Ser guardiana y protectora de su hijo Damian._

* * *

**Capitulo Uno.**

A Damian Al Ghul no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar. El niño de tan solo diez años había sido tratado la mayor parte de su existencia como si perteneciera a una raza superior o a la mismísima realeza. Desde algún punto de vista decir que pertenecía a la realeza no era tan exagerado pues al ser hijo de la temida Talia Al Ghul y nieto del líder la de La Liga de Asesinos Ra´s Al Ghul, poco tiempo tuvo de niño antes de comenzar su entrenamiento como la maquina asesina suprema, aquel que comandaría la liga y crearía el mundo perfecto que la familia Al Ghul había soñado desde tiempos remotos. Es por eso que a cada segundo que pasaba el chico se ponía mas ansioso y molesto, si el quería algo lo obtenía en ese mismo instante o alguien moriría.

Damian miro el cielo donde el sol brillante ascendía lentamente, pronto seria medio día y aquella persona que esperaba estaría en graves problemas para su gran regocijo. Sin embargo, segundos después un imperceptible sonido desde el barranco alerto al niño que abandono su posición apoyado contra el muro de la fortaleza para acercarse a investigas. Al tiempo que una figura ejecutaba un poderoso salto hasta llegar a tierra estable.

— Casi llegas tarde — Anuncio el heredero Al Ghul a la figura arrodillada en el suelo.

— Casi no es tarde joven maestro — Anuncio la voz al tiempo que se incorporaba de un movimiento elegante. La capucha callo y frente al niño se hallaba una de la mujeres mas hermosas y peligrosas de La Liga, la segunda mas temida después de su madre. Damian bufo y observo los ojos celestes de la mujer antes de reparar en sus labios llenos y el cabello rojo fuego. El esperaba algún cambio o herida notable al imaginar que su guardiana había pedido un tiempo fuera de la organización para algún trabajo importante o letal pero la expresión siempre seria e indiferente de la joven le dijo que nada había cambiado realmente en aquel mes de ausencia. — Me sorprende que el Amo Damian en persona me reciba, estoy honrada — Continuo la joven inclinándose respetuosame para ocultar una pequeñísima sonrisa.

— Deja eso Barbara — Anuncio Damian molesto por el innecesario protocolo. Barbara había estado a su lado desde que tenia memoria. Como una dura entrenadora y una feroz protectora, ella seguía siendo superior en capacidad de pelea, estrategia y habilidad y, aunque le gustaba pensar que estaban casi al mismo nivel, Damian sabia que si ella peleaba a toda su capacidad incluso su madre o abuelo cuanto menos se lo tomarían como una amenaza. El pelinegro había escuchado rumores de la pelirroja y sus logros en el campo de batalla: En resumen, era mejor no hacer enojar a Barbara.

Rápidamente cambio la linea de sus pensamiento: — Ya pueden irse — Giro su atención detrás de él donde tres miembros de La Liga se encontraban alerta y listos para pelear. Los soldados parpadearon y se miraron indecisos, habían recibido ordenes del mismísimos Padre de no apartar la mirada del joven amo bajo pena de muerte.

La duda froto en el aire antes que Barbara se adelantara unos pasos con expresión tensa e imperturbable en silencioso desafió para aquello que dudaran de su rango superior: — Retomare mis deberes de inmediato, reanuden su entrenamiento — Ordeno con voz tranquila aunque los otros agentes de La Liga temblaron imperceptiblemente, la guardiana los miro con un semblante duro y frió y, sin necesidad de confirmarlo, los tres se alejaron en silencio sin mas.

— Incompetentes — Murmuro el chico cruzando los brazos a forma de rabieta. Incluso siendo el nieto del Demonio su apariencia daba una imagen débil a diferencia de la mujer quien era una guerrera altamente estimada en la organización.

Barbara volvió a camuflar una sonrisa pequeña antes de volver a su semblante indiferente.

— Es hora de que se reúna con su abuelo.

— Ya se — Respondió y sin mas comenzó a adentrarse en la fortaleza seguido de la mujer. Juntos se movieron en silencio a través de los pasillos interiores mirando por la ventana a los guerreros en pleno entrenamiento matutino. Los cientos de hombre y mujeres practicando armoniosamente a pleno rayo del sol gritaban cada par de movimiento para no perder el ritmo a pesar de hacer la misma rutina todos los días sin falta. La Liga de Asesinos entrenaba para ser la élite que mantendría el orden natural del mundo y como tal la mediocridad estaban fuera de discusión.

En pocos minutos ambos llegaron al edificio principal y se dirigieron al balcón donde El Demonio vigilaba como un halcón el entrenamiento grupal. Ante la atenta mirada de Padre, ninguno de los soldados en el patio se atrevió siquiera a erar una combinación de golpes y con una sonrisa enigmática el anciano hizo un ademan a su nieto para que se acercara a su lado. El niño entendió y se acerco en silencio mirando brevemente a su madre quien se encontraba unos pasos detrás de su padre. Talia miro a su hijo con orgullo asintiendo en conformidad cuando ambos, líder y sucesor, se colocaron a la misma altura admirando su reino.

— Aquí esta tu legado Damian, aquí esta tu herencia: La Liga de los Asesinos.

— Si abuelo.

— Ellos serán tuyos para que los comandes, para asegurar que la tierra continué en su equilibrio natural, sin el abuso del hombre. —Damian asintió y se acerco mas a la barandilla observando a los cientos de soldados entrenando en perfecta sincronía.

A pesar de la escena solemne, Barbara no despego la vista del joven amo. Observando la capa roja de su uniforme, la adolescente se movió en silencio hasta colocarse a la izquierda de el niño y su madre, en un angulo que le permitiría visión completa en caso de que algo sucediera. Lista para actuar en todo momento. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a uno de los ancianos salir al encuentro de los Al Ghul, su postura encorvada y marcas en el rostro demostraba una vida dedicada a La Liga y su causa.

— Es bueno ver a nuestro amado Padre tan consagrado a su nieto — Señalo girando hacia Talia.

— Si hermano, así es. — Contesto la hija del demonio con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos espero respuesta de la guardiana pues Barbara no hablaba a no ser que se le preguntara directamente. Con las habilidades sociales de un roca, era mas fácil ignorarla que intentar incluirla en una conversación. A pesar de eso, la joven que ni siquiera contaba con veinte años, era una de las guerreras mas mortales de La Liga con una habilidad tan poco usual que rápidamente escalo posiciones hasta ser designada como guardiana personal del joven amo.

Un inconfundible sonido metálico se escucho y el anciano gimió antes de caer boca abajo, pocos segundos después una mancha roja se esparció debajo de él. Talia y Ra´s se movieron en dirección a Damian pero Barbara ya estaba parada en medio como escudo humano, firme entre la amenaza y su protegido. En el panel interior del edificio un único hoyo dejaba ver un ojo.

— ¡Es una distracción, ya están adentro! — Indico Ra´s Al Ghul y se adelanto sacando su espada — Llévate al chico.

Talia obedeció y tomando a Damian se movió rápido saltando por el balcón. Barbara permaneció unos segundos mas observando alguna posible amenaza que se dispusiera a seguirlo.

— ¡Ve! — Rugió Ra´s al tiempo que los paneles cedían y un equipo completo de asesinos levantaban sus armas automáticas. Barbara salto sin dar la espalda al enemigo y vio como el Demonio desviaba las balas con su espada antes de comenzar a reducir a sus atacante. La gravedad actuó y la pelirroja giro hábilmente en el aire para caer silenciosamente detrás de Talia y Damian.

— ¡¿Que sucede?! — Le pregunto el pelinegro, como si ella lo supiera. Antes de poder contestar un sonido penetro la montaña y pocos segundos después una flota entera de helicópteros ascendían sobrevolando la fortaleza antes de comenzar a disparar. Moviéndose a una posición cubierta el trió observo como los soldados de la liga eran reducidos mecánicamente.

— Quédate aquí — Indico la mayor a su hijo antes de girarse a la pelirroja — Protegelo.

Barbara asintió y Talia corrió hacia el centro de la batalla sin mirar atrás.

Los enemigos pronto invadieron el patio y al final la guardiana se vio obligada a abandonar su refugio para proteger su posición. Salio de su escondite con estrellas ninja en una mano y su confiable Tanto en la otra. Los asesinos de La Liga por lo general eran entrenados con espadas largas pero ya que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de Barbara era su especialidad, ella optaba por armas cortas para acabar con sus enemigos. Con fiereza ataco a los tres asesinos que se abrían paso por las escaleras principales. Los dos primero murieron fácilmente cuando lanzo las estrellas que impactaron un puntos vitales. El tercero en cambio esquivo y desenfundo su arma para interceptarla. Con rapidez Barbara desvió las balas antes de saltar y cortar la garganta del hombre con facilidad. Su actuar llamo la atención de mas enemigos que se juntaron para eliminarla. Entonces opto por tomar una de las armas de fuego y corrió por las escaleras asesinando a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a Damian. Por supuesto el joven Al Ghul tenia sus propios planes: consiguiendo el arma de un caído corrió al centro de la batalla con una pistola... y nada mas. Barbara maldijo y subiendo su ritmo acabo con los enemigos cercanos antes seguir a su protegido.

* * *

Una gran explosión distrajo a Barbara pero unos segundos antes de terminar su movimiento y atravesar el corazón del enemigo de una sola estocada. La joven se giro y vio como el edificio principal se incendiaba lentamente a causa de un misil. Desde un principio, cuando los enemigos no se dirigieron directamente a su amo ella imagino que el real objetivo de todo aquello era el líder de La Liga: alguien queriendo saldar viejas cuentas. La explosión se propago rápidamente por el piso superior del palacio y Barbara admiro la buena idea, con el Pozo de Lázaro y sus poderes del lado de Al Ghul, la única forma de acabar con el era dejando su cuerpo con tal daño que ni siquiera la ancestral magia pudiera repararlo.

Por el rabillo del ojos vio como Damian observaba el ataque y sin dudarlo se arrojaba a velocidad hacia el incendio con su capa roja ondeando detrás de él. Barbara lo siguió pero de inmediato una punzada dolorosa en su costado la distrajo, le habían disparado. No era la primera vez ni la ultima así que con eficiencia hizo presión en la herida con su mano libre al tiempo que buscaba al enemigo, apuntaba y disparaba, matándolo al instante con un agujero entre los ojos. Sin perder tiempo se agacho y esquivo a una mujer que intentaba atacarla por la espalda. Con gracia giro y pateo a la enemiga provocando que cayera al tiempo que empuñaba su arma con ambas manos separando la cabeza del trozo. El cuerpo sin vida cayo al suelo y Barbara realizo un movimiento rápido con su Tanto intentando deshacerse de la sangre. Una de las desventajas de utilizar armas tan cortas era que en batallas largas quedaba completamente manchada de sangre provocando que el uniforme de La Liga normalmente de colores oscuros estuviera empapado de viscosidad.

— ¿Porque pienso en esas cosas ahora? — Pregunto a nadie en particular antes de olvidarse del dolor y corre en busca del joven amo. Subio las escaleras mirando brevemente los cuerpos por si había un enemigo aun vivo, entonces reparo en un símbolo familiar. Penso por unos segundos antes de que el conocimiento golpeara su cabeza, maldijo y con fuego en sus ojos, apuro el paso.

Deathstroke había vuelto a casa.

* * *

— Así que tu eres el pequeño bastardo de Talia, no esta mal para un niño — Señalo Deathstroke con una sonrisa — ¡Pero ahora es tu fin! — El hombre corrió hacia el niño caído pero la recién llegada ni siquiera dudo en intervenir lanzando un par de estrellas al que alguna vez fue un hermano. La pelirroja tomo su posición usual frente a la amenaza y fue al choque poniendo su Tanto en angulo para que detuviera la espada de Slade.

— ¿Te pusieron de niñera, a ti, debe ser una broma? — Se mofo pero Barbara no contesto. Cambio su peso y ejecuto una perfecta patada alejando al intruso. Slade observo a la mujer maldiciendo internamente, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo antes de que los refuerzos llegaran así que opto por lo mas fácil: saco su arma y disparo apretando el gatillo sucesivamente. La guardiana apretó su agarre en el arma y desvió los disparos lo mas rápido que pudo pero eso no fue suficiente. El cargador se acabo pero tres nuevos disparos dieron en el cuerpo de la joven, quien tembló de dolor antes de correr hacia el enemigo.

Lamentablemente no pudo hacer mucho y luego de una serie de golpes torpes y toscos, el asesino clavo su espada en ella. Barbara escupió sangre al tiempo que Deathstroke la alzaba disponiéndose arrojarla a un lado para que muriera en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Damian se levantaba con dificultad y utilizando lo ultimo de energía que tenia, lanzo su Tanto al chico para que la usara.

— ¡Barbara! — Rugió Damian pero la joven solo se sintió volar antes de chocar de forma dolorosa contra una pared. Luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Damian observo el cuerpo de Barbara, cortes abiertos y sangre saliendo de ellos. La joven no se levanto, no se movió y no había un movimiento que indicara que respiraba. El chico apretó los dientes con lagrimas de pánico saliendo de sus verdes ojos. Barbara no. Ella también no.

— ¡Pagaras por eso! — Indico tan furioso que sentía fuego corriendo por sus venas. Slade ataco con fuerza pero él ya se lo esperaba así que esquivo con el Tanto en su mano dominante. Sin dificultad corto el pilar cercano y la estructura de madera se derrumbo sobre el enemigo distrayendolo lo suficiente para que el Al Ghul diera una estocada clavando el filo del arma en el ojo del asesino.

— ¡Ahora tu corazón! — Rugió retirándose para dar otra estocada pero su suerte se había acabado, el enemigo lanzo unas bombas de humo y un helicóptero se posiciono sobre a ellos.

— ¡Me vengare! — Grito Deathstroke mientras sujetaba el cable que lo remolcaba al vehículo de huida. Damian reconoció al piloto sin problemas: Ubu.

El sonido de disparos y helicópteros disminuyeron hasta desaparecer. Damian se quedo en su lugar hasta que sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando. Así lo encontró Talia unos minutos antes de revisar su estado. Observo los cuerpo maltrechos antes de tomar al niño y halarlo hasta el hangar oculto debajo de la fortaleza.

— Mama, ¿donde vamos? — Pregunto extrañado el niño tomando el arma de su guardiana aun mas fuerte.

— A Ciudad Gótica, es hora de que conozcas a tu padre.

* * *

— Descansa Damian, llegaremos a Gótica esta noche — Anuncio Talia a su único hijo antes de abandonar el camarote del yate y dirigirse a cubierta. El niño no respondió y espero a que los pasos de su madre dejaran de escucharse antes de romper en llanto desconsoladamente. La ira, el dolor y el autodesprecio se concentraron en su pecho y callo de rodillas cuando las abrumadoras emocionen le hicieron quedarse sin aire. Ira hacia sus enemigos, dolor por la perdida de sus seres queridos y subordinados, desprecio por si mismo al ser un traidor mas herido por la muerte de su guardiana que la de su propia abuelo.

Damian agradeció en silencio la decisión que su madre había tomado. Ni podría mirarla a los ojos por miedo a ser descubierto.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Finalmente complete este capitulo. Sin poner mas excusas solo diré que la inspiración no es algo que viene a mi con naturalidad.

Sobre Justicia Joven, ese bebe es jodidamente difícil de continuar pero haré todo lo posible para continuarlo.

Gracias por todo.

**Atte. Katra Belikov.**


End file.
